Super Hero Taisen Zodiac 2: Memories of Time
Super Hero Taisen Zodiac 2: Memories of Time is a video game of the Super Hero Taisen franchise and will be developed by Namco Bandai. The game is an part of the Zodiac series. The game is tentatively set for release for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii consoles and the Nintendo 3DS in Spring 2011. Characters Banpresto Originals Super Hero Taisen *Mitsuyoshi Inoue *Hikari Fennec *Master Shiro Super Hero Taisen Impact *Kyosuke Nanbu *Excellen Browning *Einst Alchemie Super Hero Taisen DreamMix *Josh Inoue *Cliana Rimskaya *Ventus *Glacies Super Hero Taisen Alpha 2 *Arado Balanga *Seolla Schweitzer *Ibis Douglas *Sleigh Presty *Kukuru Super Hero Taisen MX *Hugo Inoue *Aqua Centrum Super Hero Taisen Zodiac *Sonar Inoue *Musashi Inoue *Rina Inoue *Rand Travis *Setsuko Ohara *Asakim Dowin New characters *Crowe Broust - A former member of the black-ops "Firebug Squad" from the Britannian Union. Saddled with a million dollars in debt, he agreed to be the test pilot for the anti-Dimensional Beast mecha Brasta as a way to work the sum off. Dynamic Productions Shin Mazinger Impact! (Debut) *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Dr. Hell *Baron Ashura *Count Brocken Toei Kamen Rider Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Zero *Kaiser Belial Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Kae Araki - Kukuru *Laura Bailey - Sonar Fennec *Kyle Hebert - Master Shiro *Kazuya Kaichi - Arado Balanga *Yumi Kakazu - Seolla Schweizer *Yoshihisa Kawahara - Rand Travis *Yuka Komatsu - Glacies *Houko Kuwashima - Cliana Rimskaya *Yuri Lowtheal - Mitsuyoshi Inoue *Hikaru Midorikawa - Asakim Dowin *Yuko Mizutani - Excellen Browning, Einst Alchemie *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Kyosuke Nanbu *Miki Nagasawa - Sleigh Presty *Yuichi Nakamura - Josh Inoue *Kenji Nojima - Ventos *Tara Platt - Hikari Fennec *Carrie Savange - Rina Inoue *Yuri Shiratori - Aqua Centrum *Yukiko Takaguchi - Setsuko Ohara *Hiroki Takahashi - Hugo Inoue *James Arould Taylor - Musashi Inoue *Yuji Ueda - Crowe Broust *Akeno Watanabe - Ibis Douglas Dynamic Productions Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto (ADW) *Yōko Honda - Sayaka Yumi (ADW) *Minoru Inaba - Count Brocken (ADW) *Koya Ishitobi - Baron Ashura (male) (ADW) *Kazuhiko Kishino - Dr. Hell (ADW) *Kaori Yamagata - Baron Ashura (female) (ADW) Toei Cast *Shu Watanabe - Kamen Rider OOO *Renn Kiriyama - Kamen Rider Double (Shotaro Hidari) *Masaki Suda - Kamen Rider Double (Philip) *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Jiro Dan - Ultraman Jack *Shunji Igarashi - Ultraman Mebius *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Hiroyuki Miyasako - Kaiser Belial *Koji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga *Keiji Takamine - Ultraman Ace *Hideyuki Tanaka - Zoffy *Takeshi Tsuruno - Ultraman Dyna *Takeshi Yoshioka - Ultraman Gaia Trivia *The dimensions, realities, universes and timelines in the game are as follows: **Universal Century World ***Universal Century - Banpresto Originals, Ultra Series ***Toei Universe - Kamen Rider **Anno Domini World ***Free Japan Dimension - Shin Mazinger Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games